


You're brilliant

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Making Love, Surprises, kiss, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity has a surprise for Oliver although Oliver isn't a huge fan of surprises. At the end, Oliver is very pleased with the surprise.





	You're brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 245 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was running late. He had promised Felicity that he would be back at home by six o’clock but it was already a quarter past. Oliver looked at his watch and cursed out loud. He tried to call her but it went to the voice mail and Oliver groaned loudly. Felicity had been very specific that he should in time today although he had no idea why. Now she was refusing to answer him.

Oliver ran to his bike and he put the helmet on. Then he started the engine and it roared. He loved the sound of it and he loved riding it. It reminded him of his adventures which he had when he was a young man. Now he knew that he wasn’t getting any younger but he wasn’t ready to give up his motorcycle, either. It was a part of him and what he wanted to represent. It was one of the shallow and egoistic things that he allowed himself to have although he also had a car. 

Oliver rushed across the city to their home. Familiar buildings and old streets flashed over everywhere but Oliver didn’t have time to enjoy the landscape or scenery. He was already worried that Felicity was going to kill him or worse – she was going to use her loud voice. Oliver rode as fast as he dared. He didn’t want to cause an accident but he was already so late.

It was twenty-five minutes past six when he arrived at their apartment building. He jumped off his bike and ran inside while he took the helmet off. He took several steps at a time when he reached the stairs. He was grateful for his fit body in the situations like this. Oliver looked for his keys from his jacket pockets as he reached their front door. Finally, he got the key out and he opened the lock. Felicity had said no to electrical locks because according to her they could be easily hacked. That’s why, they still had the old-fashioned key and lock system.

Oliver got to the lobby and he shouted: “Felicity, I’m home. I know I’m late. Sorry for that.”

Oliver listened for a while but there was no response. It made him extremely nervous. What if something had happened to her and that’s why, he wasn’t able to reach her phone? Oliver ran to check the kitchen and the living room but she wasn’t there. Then he went to their bedroom and the bathroom but she wasn’t there, either.

His last straw was try William’s room. He didn’t even bother to knock on the room anymore but he just pushed it open. He was too stressed out to be polite and considerate father. When he opened the door, he saw William laying down on his bed. William was reading a comic book and he was wearing his headphones. Therefore, he hadn’t been able to hear Oliver.

William didn’t seem to notice his dad. Oliver walked to his son and tapped his shoulder which startled William. Normally, Oliver would have been sorry for making him jumpy like that but he really needed to know where Felicity was. William took his headphones off and had a questioning look.

“What’s going on, dad? Why are creeping around like that?” William huffed playfully.

“Have you seen Felicity lately? Or heard about her?” Oliver asked and he couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

William rubbed a back of his neck and answered: “Yeah, she just texted me a few minutes ago. She said that she was going to work late. Then she also asked if I could give you a message when you got home. She wanted me to say that you should meet her at her old apartment.”

“Okay,” Oliver said cautiously because he had no idea what was going on. This all was very cryptic but at least she seemed to be safe.

William was about to put his headphones back on but he decided to add: “You should relax a little, dad. She is fine. Go to see her.”

Oliver smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. Then he asked one more question: “Did she seem mad at me?”

“No. Why?” William asked and frowned. 

“No reason. She just hasn’t been answering my calls tonight,” Oliver explained.

William rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically: “Are you sure that you’re swiping your phone correctly?”

“I knew I should have sold you for the highest bidder when I had the chance,” Oliver teased back.

William stuck his tongue out and stated: “Felicity would rather sell you to the highest bidder so I’m not the one who should be worried.”

“Sadly, that’s true, my son,” Oliver said and barked out a laugh because it was certainly the truth.

“You should go, dad. I’ll be fine here. I guess Felicity has asked Raisa to come and check on me later,” William said before he put his headphones on.

Oliver smiled at his son who had already turned his attention back to his comic book. Then he walked towards the door. It felt extremely good to have a natural relationship like this with his son. Luckily, the tension after his imprisonment was almost fully forgotten and they had moved on. Oliver looked at his son over his shoulder one more time and closed the door behind him.

Oliver hadn’t taken his jacket off and he had put the keys back to his jacket pocket so he was ready to leave. He went to their front door and opened it. Then he headed to his motorcycle which was where he had left it when he had rushed in. Fortunately, everything had been fine so his racing heart had calmed down and the panic was just a memory. Felicity was safe and William was safe.

Oliver rode his bike to the Felicity’s old apartment which she used as her office space for Curtis and her start-up. Oliver tried to figure out what his wife was planning on. What was in the brilliant mind of hers? First, she had wanted to meet him back at home but now he was going to her apartment because she had asked for it. After a while, Oliver gave up. Felicity would tell him soon enough because she had strong tendencies to talk.

Eventually, Oliver got to her apartment and he parked his bike more controlled than the last time when he had rushed to their home. He took his time and went inside to the building. His hands were sweaty for some reason. He wasn’t such a huge fan of surprises. He approached Felicity’s apartment door and his heart was beating faster again. He reached the door and knocked it softly.

It took a while before Felicity opened it but it was worth waiting. Her hair was down and it cascaded down to her shoulders. She smiled one her brightest smiles and she was wearing a simple summer dress. She was bare foot and her pupils were dilated with lust. Oliver felt how his mouth was totally dry. He tried to say something but it was impossible. 

Felicity smirked at him and whispered: “Hi, husband.”

Oliver could barely answer: “Hi.”

Felicity’s grin grew even wider when she realized how she affected him. Then she laughed: “Are you okay, Oliver?”

“Totally fine,” he responded and nodded while gulped audibly. He knew that he should ask her if she was okay but his brain had short-circuited a long time ago.

“Good,” she said and tiptoed to kiss the edge of his mouth. She was careful that she didn’t touch his lips. 

Oliver closed his eyes and he heard how his breath had hitched in his throat. That small kiss contained so many promises and anticipation. Then his body betrayed him and he couldn’t control his actions. Oliver couldn’t keep his hands to himself but they started roaming all over her body. He crashed his lips against hers. He wanted more and he couldn’t be physically close enough. 

He touched her face, shoulders, back, tights, bottom and waist. His hands didn’t settle anywhere because he wanted to explore everything. It was like he was new to her body. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth and Felicity moaned softly. She had grabbed his tie and wrapped it around her hand pulling him closer.

Felicity broke the kiss first for oxygen while Oliver’s mouth traveled downwards to her neck and collarbone. Felicity laughed breathlessly when he nipped the sensitive and soft pulse point on her neck. Oliver had forgotten the rest of the world. He was with Felicity and it was all that mattered. His hands continued their exploring but now they stopped to the hem of her dress. Felicity took a hold on his wrists before he could pull the dress up and toss it away. Oliver looked at her with a questioning expression.

She laughed at him and said: “I think we should close the door. I don’t think my neighbors would appreciate the view.”

Just then Oliver realized that they had left the door open. He turned to look at the door. Then he turned his gaze back to Felicity’s eyes and they stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, they started laughing and the bubbly laughter filled the room. They were so easily distracted when they were together like this without anyone around. 

Eventually, their shaking bodies reminded them what they were doing in the first place. Oliver crashed his lips against hers again and he just kicked the door close. He took a hold on the hem of Felicity’s dress and this time Felicity didn’t stop him. Oliver lifted it up and pulled it over her head. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and Oliver was shocked for a moment.

He asked with a ragged voice: “Have you been like this for the whole day?”

Felicity smiled at him knowingly and whispered to his ear seductively: “For the whole long day. You left too early this morning.”

Then she nipped his earlobe with her teeth while she pressed her palm against his trousers. Oliver almost choked and he dropped his forehead against hers. Oliver needed to put a real effort so he could breathe. 

He whispered behind his gritted teeth as he tried to regain his control: “Fuck.”

“I really hope that there’s a lot of that tonight,” Felicity answered in a dark voice.

Abruptly, Oliver took a hold on the back of her thighs and lifted her. He didn’t even know where they were heading until they crashed the dinner table and Oliver gently put her down. He peppered her naked body with kisses and Felicity moaned loudly.

He dropped to his knees and let his mouth travel to her breasts while he mumbled: “How long have you planned this?”

“I…” Felicity started but she couldn’t finish when Oliver nipped at a sensitive spot.

They both panted and she seemed to forget his question so Oliver asked again: “Felicity? When did you do all the scheming?”

“Am I hearing complaints?” she asked and laughed breathlessly.

Oliver shook his head and continued kissing downwards to her belly button. He mumbled against her stomach: “I was just curious.”

“I think I’m a criminal master mind - my plan would have made criminals jealous. First, I wanted you to go back home so you could check on William. That’s why, I said that you should meet me there. Since you came here after all that, I assume William is fine and we can concentrate on each other for the whole night,” she babbled.

“Let me get this straight. You sent me to meet our son so we could have sex the whole night without worrying about him. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Oliver questioned as his lips were already on her inner thighs. 

“I wanted this to be a surprise,” Felicity stated and squealed when he Oliver’s fingers found her nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged gently. 

Oliver didn’t answer anymore and he couldn’t help but think that maybe he liked surprises after all. At least he was determined to enjoy this surprise for the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William has a crush and he needs a little help.


End file.
